The Rhythm of Love
by Wamakai
Summary: A short fluffy romance between Haru and Yamamoto. Please read and review? It would be much appreciated. Thanks! :


**I'm feeling especially fluffy and this is the fluffiest couple I can think of. So, here's my crack at another Yamamoto x Haru fanfic with extra fluff. Lets see how many comments I get this time! Read and review? Many thanks :)**

**DISCLAMIER: I don't own KHR or any of the characters in this fan fiction story. I am responsible for the plot and nothing else!**

Haru looked up from her book to see Yamamoto playing with Lambo and I-pin in the waves. They looked like they were having fun. That was good. She turned back to her book with a small smile. Her boyfriend was such a rush of energy, it was a wonder he was still active. They had spent the whole day together, just the four of them while the others went to enjoy the rest of the beach. It wasn't so bad. At least they got to spend time together.

Just then, Lambo came running up to her. He grabbed her book and made a mad dash for Yamamoto and handed it to him. He grinned at her and waved the book in the air above the water.

"Yamamoto Takeshi, don't you dare!" she said in horror. He probably would do it too. He had done something similar when she had decided to settle down with her homework while he was around. Needless to say her lecturer hadn't been too pleased with her.

He laughed and walked up to her. He put the book down beside her and bent close to her face. She blushed knowing that I-pin and Lambo weren't very far away and were probably watching with rapt attention.

"What are you... Hahi! Takeshi! Put me down!" she screamed holding him tight, a laugh erupting from him and consequently her. He had lifted her off her seat and was now twirling her in his arms as he headed for the water.

"Not a chance Miss Miura," he said and swung her in his arms. She laughed with frightened delight wrapping her hands around his neck. Lambo and I-pin shook their heads and went to dry off on the sand as the two grown ups played. Honestly, at their age, you would think they would act more... mature.

Eventually, he did put her down only to swing her around and around by her hand. The water at their feet splashed and got them both wet all over again. She laughed joining in the game and spattering him with sand. He picked up a dollop and threw it at her and so the war began.

Then he stopped and pulled her to him ending the game and her happy laugh with a deep kiss.

"I love you," he whispered rubbing her cheek, now covered in sand with the back of his hand. She smiled a little brighter and threw her arms around him to kiss him again.

"I love you too," she said softly and shrieked as he swept her off her feet again. This was their holiday and they were going to enjoy it if it was the last thing he did!

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

That evening, after dinner with the others, Yamamoto took Haru's hand and led her onto the balcony. He knew how much she loved starry nights and there were enough here to distract her for a while. She sighed and swung slowly back and forth to the calming sound of the ocean as she looked up at the little twinkling dots.

He wrapped his arms around her middle from behind and swung slowly back and forth with her listening to the faint strains of music from several rooms below. She lay her hands on his and sighed. She smiled feeling his warmth seep through her. This wasn't so bad. She could hardly say she wanted for anything in that moment.

He nuzzled her neck and smiled dropping a small kiss there. He absolutely loved how soft she was, and how she always smelled of vanilla and peaches.

"Haru," he said gently. She was looking up at the sky wistfully dreaming her own dreams so she wasn't paying any special attention. He smiled noticing that she wasn't completely there if her distracted hum was anything to go by.

"Marry me?" he said and kissed her shoulder. That did the trick. She jumped slightly in his arms then turned to face him.

"W... What?" she asked in a startled voice. He chuckled and tightened his hold around her waist briefly.

"Now how do you like that? I just proposed to the girl I love more than anything in the world and she wasn't even listening to me..."

She blinked. He had proposed! So she hadn't imagined it!

"So, if that's a no, I guess you don't want this then?" he teased pulling a ring out of his pocket. It was a beautiful engraved silver ring with a very small and very simple diamond sitting on moulded entwined hands. It was his mother's ring. His father had told him all about how he had met her and fallen in love with her... It was only fitting, his father had mentioned before Takeshi had left for the trip, that he give it to the woman that meant the most to him.

She gasped and met his warm gaze.

"Of course I do, but more importantly, yes, I will marry you," she said and kissed his lips. Smiling again, he slipped the ring on her finger and kissed it. She sighed and settled in his warm embrace. Mrs. Haru Yamamoto. She smiled at the thought of her days ahead and looked up at him. Her sweet, loving, soon-to-be husband. She could hardly wait.


End file.
